


On Anniversaries and Secrets

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shindou and Touya's anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Anniversaries and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nozomi no da](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nozomi+no+da).



> Originally posted 06-27-2007

“Where,” Akira said evenly, “have you been?”

Shindou smiled sheepishly, hands in the air. “Sorry, Touya,” he replied, “I got caught up helping Akari.”

“You told me you were going to Waya-san’s study group.” Akira’s voice was icy, and he watched in satisfaction as Shindou paled slightly.

“That’s what I meant!” Shindou cut in, laughing nervously. “Did I say Akari? I meant Waya. You know Waya, can’t do anything by himself.” The nervous laughter continued.

Akira narrowed his eyes. “What is that on your collar?”

Shindou looked down, spotting the red smear on the pristine white shirt- Akira’s pristine white shirt. “It’s not what it looks like,” he says quickly.

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Akira’s voice is rising, becoming shrill, and Shindou winces.

“Nothing! It means nothing! Geez, Touya, you’re acting like I’m some unfaithful husband,” Shindou retorts, stance changing from apologetic to defensive. “I didn’t know I had to tell you where I was going every time I left the house.”

“It’s common courtesy, Shindou,” Akira hisses. “I waited to have dinner with you, because you said you were studying with Waya-san, but instead, you’ve been off gallivanting with your girlfriend!”

“Akari is not my girlfriend!” Shindou yelled back. “And I never asked you to wait for me! And stop using big words, damn it!”

“I’ll use large words if it suits me,” Akira shouts back. “And, no, you never asked me to, but I did because I wanted to!” He pauses, glaring and turning in disgust. “Ogata-san told me you wouldn’t remember,” he muttered, walking away.

“What are you talking about?” Shindou asked, grabbing Akira’s elbow and pulling him back. “Remember what?”

Akira pulled away. “Nothing,” he mumbled, face flushing. “There’s ramen on the stove. You know how to heat it up.”

“You made ramen?” Shindou asked incredulously. “You hate ramen!”

“You don’t,” Akira replied reasonably, keeping his face lowered.

Arms wrapped around Akira, and he looked up to see Shindou smiling at him. “Thanks.”

The flush deepened, and he nodded. “It was nothing.”

Shindou leaned in and gave Akira a kiss on the cheek. “Whatever you say, Touya.”

Akira pulled away. “So, about the smudge on my shirt?”

He watched as Shindou smiled sheepishly and rummaged through his messenger bag, pulling out a book. “Here,” he said, handing it to Akira. “Happy anniversary.”

The book wasn’t very thick, and he opened it to the very first page. Staring up at him was the very first game he had played with Shindou. “Is this..?”

“All of Sai’s games,” Shindou replied nervously.

“But,” Akira paused, searching Shindou’s face. “I played you for this game.”

Shindou laughed nervously again. “Yeah, well, I’ll explain that later,” he hedged, moving forward and kissing Akira. “Right now, I kind of had other plans.” Shindou’s lips were trailing along Akira’s jaw, pausing to lick down the column of his neck.

“Really?” Akira breathed.

He felt the kifu book being gently taken from him and placed on the couch. Shindou was looking at him with bright eyes and smiling. “Yeah,” he replied, hands slipping under Akira’s sweater, and Akira stopped thinking.


End file.
